Raph's Story
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: Just something that came out of me. I don't even know the plot. It's supposed to be scary. It's not based on the 2003 series. Lot's of cussing in chapter 1. Chapter 2 isn't as angst riddled or as prolific. Chapter 2 happens before chapter 1.
1. The end of the begining

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

_I never thought it would be like this. _

_I thought it was supposed to be me. I was gonna go first. You have no idea how painful this is. The the detective that interviewed me said that you were shot in the head. Those bastards._

_Mikey got so depressed, he hung himself with his bandana. While they fucking **watched**. _

_Why? _

_Donnie hasn't been caught, he probably took Master splinter somewhere safe. _

_Looks like I'm all alone, by myself. _

_Alone. _

_That bitch Venus came into our lives. I knew she was trouble, but you just couldn't leave her alone, could you, Leo. You just had to have her. That bitch. _

_I fucking hate her, you, you were just fucking her. _

_You were right about one thing, at least we know she wasn't with the FOOT! She was with the police! _

_She ratted us out. Because of YOU! HOW COULD YOU YOU FUCK! I knew she would. _

_I'm sorry Leo, I can't hold out much longer. _

_I know where she lives, an apartment uptown. All of the male officers are __talking about her, looks like you weren't the only one who likes turtle pussy. _

_Anyway, like I said, apartment uptown. I'm gonna break out of here and go rape __her then slit her throaght. Make her feel the pain that I feel. I feel like I'm __gonna burst. _

* * *

"Doctor, what is it?"

"I don't know Lieutenant. It must be some sort of mutated subspecies. We're going to be busy for a while. He seems to be talking to himself."

Raphael was on a table, strapped down with leather and chains, which barely held him strugglilng. A team of doctors, nurses, and high-ranking army officials who apprehended him sat pehind a one way mirror. Venus stood next to them.

"I'm not going to be tested, am I?"

"Don't worry, project F, you've done your job. You have immunity."


	2. How the journal started

A/N: I have decided to take the advice of Reinbeauchaser and turn this into a full fledged story (God knows I need another one). This is going to be my last chapter story that I'll be starting for a while, although I still have a few plot bunnies that I want to look into. If you have any ideas on where this story should go, dear god please tell me. And if you like this story, REVIEW, please.(no flames)

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

12/26/2004  
I found this journal in dumpster behind a really nice apartment building. Someone didn't want it, the plastic raping and price taghadn't even been taken off ($35 for a journal, and someone threw it away!). I found some really other nice things too. A kiddy laptop, you know; those ones that have a bunch of programs on them so kids in elementery school could learn their ABC's; that made a perfect project for Donnie, he'll be working on that for a few weeks at least, trying to fix it into a normal laptop. I also found lots of comics for Mikey, and a perfectly good Western DVD, you know he loves those things. For Father I got a book about Japanese art. For Leo, I just found a Karma Sutra book for him and Venus, although I'm not sure how much they'll actually be able to do with their shells. All of this wasin that nice dumpster. What some people will throw away amazes me. Venus.She's been living with us for a few weeks now, I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about her, I don't know what it is. She's been hanging out with Leo, and even though they try to keep it a secret, everybody knows what they're doing. They could have waited just a little bit longer if you ask me, but it is his life, so I'll stay out of it.

12/31/04  
There was an explosion in the Donnie's Lab yesterday. We don't know what happened. It could of just been that something overheated, but Father isn't taking any chances. We'll be moving tonight. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write because I want to keep this journal a secret and I don't know how much private time I'll be getting in the near future. The explosion happened when we were training, but I saw Venus tinkering with the kiddy laptop I got for Donnie. Maybe she was just trying to play with it, but **I **will not be taking any chances; I'm keeping both eyes on her as often as I can.


	3. What's happening

A/N: I have decided to take the advice of Reinbeauchaser and turn this into a full fledged story (God knows I need another one). This is going to be my last chapter story that I'll be starting for a while, although I still have a few plot bunnies that I want to look into. If you have any ideas on where this story should go, dear god please tell me. And if you like this story, REVIEW, please.(no flames)

And sorry for the spelling mistakes, my spellchecker isn't with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

1/13/05  
Hi again. I'm watching Mythbusters. Those guys are crazy.  
I've been thinking. Venus has been gone a lot. She's beentalkingabout getting her own place. From the way she goes out I think she might already have one. She's gone all night sometimes. I've brought this up to Father and he says that all she's doing is getting away from us. That's kinda understandable, I mean, she is the only girl here. Maybe she's staying with April. Maybe. 

1/17/05  
I found another abandoned tunnel last night while I was out. It's full of old rail cars, like our home. It's really close to a pizza place up top, too. I think I can go there to have some free time. I haven't told the others about it yet and I don't want to either. I feel like I'm going crazy cooped up in here. I have a feeling I'm going to be gone as much as Venus.

1/25/05  
Father is sick. He started feeling sick after breakfast yesterday. I feel sorry for him. I can'tleave him.He threwup today. Twice. Donnie and I are taking turns taking care of him. Mike's keeping him company, reading him stories and stuff, but Don and I are the one's making him food and helping him to the bathroom when he has to throw up. Leo seems like he doesn't care any more, which is really scares me. I don't understand what is wrong with him. He's even said he has been feeling outa whak lately. I gotta go.


	4. figures

A/N: If you have any ideas on where this story should go, dear god please tell me. And if you like this story, REVIEW, please.(no flames)

And sorry for the spelling mistakes, my spellchecker isn't with me. If you see any spelling errors please don't hesitate to tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

1/28/05  
Father is better. He still has a little bit of a stuffy nose but he is definatly better than he has been the past few days. I'm writing right now in my new area I found. I brought in some blankets and some extra food. Someone dropped a dollar down the drain yesterday. I went back to the old lair the other day, and I saw two figures in the shadows, but I was alone so I didn't want to start anything without the guys knowing where I was. Leo says I don't have much common sense, but I do. I couldn't fight the figures anyway, once they saw me they vanished. I got outta there real quick. 


	5. second month of madness

Sorry for the spelling mistakes, my spellchecker isn't with me. If you see any spelling errors please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

2/2/05  
This is getting fucked up. I saw two figures again when I was coming back from my secret hideout. They were right outside the lair. I told Father about it when I got in. He said we were moving again almost immediatly. Someone is going to have to tell Venus when she gets back, she's gone, as useual. She's almost never here now. We asked April if she was staying with her but she said she barley sees her, only when she (April) comes down to visit us. 


	6. The begining of the end

A/N:This is the final chapter. I hadn't enjoyed writing this last chapter as much as I had the first, but it still gave me the chills the way this turned out. REVIEW, for the love of all thats holy, it's the least you could do if you've read this far. While the first chapter and those few that followed were in Raph's point of view this one is in Venus's p.o.v.

Enjoy and REVIEW!

Sorry for the spelling mistakes, my spellchecker isn't with me. If you see any spelling errors please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT

* * *

Final Chapter...Feburary 20, 2005.

* * *

"Doctor, what is it?" 

"I don't know Lieutenant. It must be some sort of mutated subspecies. We're going to be busy for a while. He seems to be talking to himself."

Raphael was on a table, strapped down with leather and chains, which barely held him strugglilng. A team of doctors, nurses, and high-ranking army officials who apprehended him sat behind a one way mirror. Venus stood next to them.

"I'm not going to be tested, am I?"

"Don't worry, Project F, you've done your job. You have immunity."

Later 'Project F', Venus, put on her cloak and hood and started for her apartment uptown. It wasn't as nice as she wanted, but it was better than living in the sewers.

She started to turn the corner away from the government building and crossed the streat, thinking of all that has happened over the past two and a half months. She tried blowing up the old lair, but that didn't work (_not enough dynamite_, she thought) and then she had to tell her supervisor about why they had moved.

It started to snow. She turned another corner and pulled her hood tighter as shethought of how she had gotten into this mess in the first place. She had been carless. While the others were trained outside how to keep quiet and stay out of sight she had stayed indoors for most of her life, the few times she was outside she would have been babied. She had gotten caught by one of the Army Supervisors and was made a deal after they had found out there were more 'freaks' like her.

Raph had seen them twice. The third time he was taken without hesitation. She got in to trouble when only he and Michelangelo had gotten cought. She had wept for Leonardo and only him when he died.

_He was the only one who resisted. He got me in trouble because I talked of Splinter and they didn't find him. He was the prize._

She pulled her keys out as she reached her apartment building. She took the elevator up to the third floor. When she got into the small lving space the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Venus? You're in trouble, we need you to come back down to the headquarers."

"What, why?"

"You're in danger. The red one, the one we captured alive, he got out. We have reason to believe that he might come after you."

"Alright. I'll be right down there."

"No, we're sending a limmo down to get you. We wont risk you getting jumped on the way down here. It will be there in two minutes." He hung up.

"Damn, I just got home, too."

"_don't worry. you wont be leaving again. not alive anyway._"

She didn't have time to scream.


End file.
